After the fade to black
by MorganMorrow
Summary: Bonus scene for anyone who wanted a bit more citrus in Ch. 25 'The Long Wait Ends'


Author's Note:

If you haven't read the main story this might not make much sense. If you have read the main story but you don't want any extra intimate sexy time you'll want to skip it.

I didn't include this in the main story for a few reasons. First, I wrote it after the story was finished. Second, I didn't want to change the rating from T to M. Third, I didn't want to create an expectation of any more scenes like this one. This is the only one I've written and I don't have any plans for more. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

After the Fade to Black:

"Are you afraid? Want to run away?" Kyo asked, his voice low.

Yuya's heart was pounding so hard she didn't trust her voice, so she shook her head. Holding his gaze with her own she put her determination to never run from him into her eyes and hoped it was enough. His lips curled into a smile and she knew that it was.

Kyo's thigh pressed between her legs, sending a thrill of pleasure through Yuya that caused her to gasp. He chucked and leaned closer, his lips closing over hers as he continued to tease her by flexing his muscles against her. His hand slid inside her kimono, cupping her left breast and feeling the pounding of her heart. He released her from the kiss to put his mouth next to her ear.

"You liar. You're terrified. Your heart is fluttering like a bird about to be made into dinner," he growled huskily.

"Fear isn't the only thing that makes a girl's heart race," Yuya replied breathlessly.

Kyo made an amused sound as his hands continued to loosen her clothing and explore her body. His teeth closed over her earlobe and tugged gently. Yuya gasped and arched her back in pleasure. He kissed her again, more fiercely this time, as his callused fingers slid under her kimono and found the knot of her fundoshi. He pulled back, his breath fast and ragged as he removed the undergarment and positioned himself between her legs.

Kyo's strong hands moved up to her lower back and he lifted her up as he sat back into a kneeling position. She buried her hands in the soft silk of his kimono as she felt him press against her. Her hips moved and he let out a low rumble of pleasure. He untied her obi and she let go of his kimono to allow the sleeves of her own to drop off of her arms, leaving her completely bare before him. A slow smile spread across Kyo's face as he looked down at Yuya, cheeks flushed and chest heaving.

He supported her with one large hand on the small of her back while the other slid down to her rear. He gripped it firmly and shifted the angle of her hips. She felt pressure bordering on pain and then he was inside of her and Yuya gasped as she was filled with pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Kyo moved slowly at first, his mouth roving from her breast to her collarbone before trailing kisses up to her lips. Yuya's breaths came short and fast as she fumbled with the knot of his obi. When she had gotten it loose he laid her back onto the futon and shed his kimono. He gazed at her for a moment, his crimson eyes smoldering, before lowering himself on top of her.

Yuya lost track of time as Kyo's attentions brought wave after wave of pleasure to her. When he had finished he lay on his side, watching her with his lips quirked in a crooked smile. Looking up at him she was struck again by the beauty of his eyes, their color so deep and luminous. She realized for the first time that it wasn't blood that they resembled, but rubies. She felt her heartbeat quicken again at the thought and attempted to distract herself by talking.

"How long?" she asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"What are you babbling about?" Kyo replied, his words gruff but his voice warm.

"You said you've been wanting to do… um, _that_ ," Yuya cleared her throat nervously and Kyo's smile widened into a grin at her discomfort, "you've been wanting to do that for a long time, you said. How long?" Yuya finished quickly, feeling her face heating with every word.

"If you hadn't acted like such a child when we first met I'd have done it then," Kyo replied without hesitation.

Yuya's eyes widened in outrage and she opened her mouth to let loose a tirade. He stopped it by placing a callused finger on her lips, his crimson eyes glimmering.

"But after the fight with the old man in the forest it grew into something more than casual interest. You knew the worst part of me and you didn't turn away. That was when I started to want you," Kyo said, his fingers caressing her lips before trailing down her neck and chest to settle on her breast.

Yuya wasn't sure what surprised her more, learning how long he had been harboring such feelings or the fact that he had said as much. She'd never heard him speak so openly before. It left her at a loss for what to say so she ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"It took me a lot longer to feel that way about you," she said plainly, Kyo threw back his head and laughed.

"Because you're such a child," he chortled.

"Not throwing myself at you makes me a child?" Yuya asked, incensed.

"Yeah," Kyo replied with a shrug.

He looked back down at her and his lips twisted into a cocky smile. She could tell from his expression that it had been said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you really think that every woman you've met has wanted to be your lover?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Most of the men too," Kyo replied with an arrogant smirk.

Yuya felt her mouth fall open at the man's unbelievable ego. As she began to unleash a series of insults Kyo stopped her with a kiss. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. In spite of herself she responded to the touch of his lips, her mouth opening to accept his probing tongue. Try as she might she couldn't hold on to her anger, and before long she forgot what it was she was supposed to be angry about.


End file.
